


Blissfully Fond

by ShujiRiaa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, They are super soft. Super platonic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShujiRiaa/pseuds/ShujiRiaa
Summary: To simply put; Joshua loves his members.Even..no. Especially when they're chaotic, in and out of his dreams.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, OT13
Kudos: 24





	Blissfully Fond

**Author's Note:**

> This matched Shua and DK's song collab dropping. Enjoy and support them both, okay?

Something about watching the sunrise through his window made Joshua happy. He watched color of the sky changing from deep blue, to pink, to light blue, to the bright yellow of 8am and he appreciated it. It was the early moments of daybreak that he had to himself.

His thoughts often drifted to recalling his dreams while he watched the sunrise. He' made it a point to write the notable ones down, enough to have a little journal filled with stories his mind came up with while he slept.

Last night's dream was particularly special. It was because he had never felt so strongly about any of the dreams he's had before this one.

Joshua reached over to his phone and opened his dream log folder. He tapped an icon and began to write.

_**September 17, 2020 Dream Log.** _

_'I was aware that I'm dreaming; for one. There was this coffee shop in a really nice place in the city. It looked like somewhere in New York. Buildings were everywhere but this little shop didn't look out of place at all. It was all pastel themed, and I remember going in._

_Behind the counter was Dino and he greeted with something like "Hope you're having a great day. What can I get you?" and I ordered something (but I forgot what)._

_I saw Seungkwan and Vernon behind the counter too! Seungkwan called something out to Vernon and he went out of the kitchen bringing a choco cake with him. It looked really tasty.._

_Anyway I remember waiting and looking around. It was funny because I saw the other members as customers; Wonwoo was sitting in the corner booth reading a book, then Woozi was beside him typing something. Then near the counter was Jun talking to Myungho; who was busy scribbling something._

_Seungkwan called out my order and I claimed it then sat at a little table for four. I had a laptop with me (apparently) and I began typing some proposal thing. Just a bit after that, Cheol and Jeonghan entered the shop and approached my table, asking me about the document I was typing. (I think we were all college students or something I dont know.) But the laptop started glitching and Jeonghan checked on it. He couldn't fix it so Cheol tried, but he couldn't fix it either and for some reason he started calling out the other member's names._

_'It made zero sense 'cause they're all customers too but eventually all of the members were there looking at the laptop (even the ones who were behind the counter a while ago). I remember Gyu and Kyeomie holding Hoshi back from helping because they said he shouldn't make it worse. Then, everyone jumped because the laptop made a sound it was magically fixed. I remember looking at the side of the laptop to see this wire connected to it and at the other end of that was Chan, all smiling._

_"Hyung you just had to plug it in." and everyone went like "Ahhhh"._

_Everyone looked at me and I heard like..myself say sorry for the trouble but they were all smiling and amused. They said it was no problem and it was some sort of bonding activity or whatever. Then Seungkwan said something like "since this made us all closer, why don't you be a member now?" and offered me a bracelet. Everyone started showing off their bracelets and in my vision it looked like those ending fairy shots but they were all showing off the bracelet. I take the bracelet from Kwannie and put it on and thank them. They were all cheering and stuff, I blinked twice then I woke up.'_

Just as he finished typing, someone had plopped themselves onto him.

"Ohhh Hyung~ Who are you texting~~" Joshua looked up to see Seokmin with a mischievous grin on his lips.

"No one. Just writing down a dream in a dream log."

"Ohh? May I read? If it's okay.."

"Sure sure! Read it while I get ready for breakfast." True to his word, Joshua brushes his teeth and gets himself spic and span before returning to a giggling Dokyeom, plopping next to him.

"So? How was it?"

"Wahh hyung. It's really accurate!.." But bright tone that Seokmin used dimmed towards the end, making Joshua hook his arm around his shoulders. Joshua's knowing look was enough for Dokyeom to know that his thoughts weren't masked well.

"But?"

"Well..I just wonder..if we all did live like that; You, Coups hyung and Jeonghan hyung in college. Everyone else with their own thing..would we.."

"Still find each other?" Joshua smiled at the other's timid nod.

"We've wrote and sang a bunch of songs about this--" Joshua laughed at the playful shove he received.

"I'm serious!"

"And I'm serious too when I say..something in me believes that we would. One way or another we'd somehow find ourselves in one other's path."

Hearing this made Seokmin's grin shine like a thousand watts. Joshua was about to continue until he heard a stomach's growl, Seokmin's face with a blush and a sheepish grin; guilty.

"Let's continue this after breakfast?" As they both headed to the dining hall, Joshua smiled at the sight of their usual breakfast chaos peeking through the door.

He observed the chaos he has come to love, the fondest smile on his face.

'In this life...I wouldn't have it any other way.'


End file.
